The End, By Italy
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: Italy snaps, and unfortunately Romano is the one nearby. fail summary is fail M for gore, not smut. EDIT: since people asked for a second chapter with a certain person's revenge, here you go
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I was listening to 'Dear You- Destructive'...**

**and this happened.**

**Let me know if you want it to be more than just a one-shot.**

* * *

Romano was jarred from his siesta by being shoved out of bed.

"What the hell?" He mumbled sleepily while sitting on the bedroom floor. All of a sudden, a gag was tied in his mouth and he was pushed down roughly by a boot.

"Ve… fratello, it is time for you to die." Italy said with a maniacal smile on his face and a machete in his hand.

Romano's eyes widened, but he couldn't say anything because of the gag. He got up and ran for the door, only to find it was locked. Italy then pressed him up against the door and tied Romano's hands behind his back. He raised the machete, only to have Romano run away.

"Oh, fratello; you should run from your fratellino…" he sniffled and frowned. "It makes me sad and angry." The crazy smile returned to his face. "Don't get me angry…actually; it's too late for that. Here I come!" Italy said while pinning Romano in a corner and chopping off from his elbow down. Romano cried and screamed around the gag, but still not loud enough for anyone to hear unless they were in the house. Italy then took the tip of the blade and sliced it along Romano's stomach multiple times, causing trails of blood to appear. Romano was looking at Italy with pain, fear and betrayal in his eyes. Italy, however, was unfased. He took Romano's unharmed arm and chopped it up, bit by bit. With each bit, Romano's screams decreased in volume and the pool of blood on the floor increased. Italy then started on Romano's legs. He took the unbladed end of the machete and broght it down on Romano's knee, breaking the bone. He repeated this on the other knee. Romano had screamed himself hoarse by then, and was whispering something in Italian. Italy looked at him.

"Are you _praying?_" Romano didn't answer, he kept on muttering the prayers. Italy shrugged and chopped off Romano's feet.

Sudenly, footsteps were coming up the stairs. Italy quickly unlocked the door and jumped out the window. He landed in a bush and made a getaway.

"Hey Roma~ are you done with your siesta?" The voice asked before coming in to find Romano in the corner, slowly dying from blood loss. "Romano! ROMANO!" The voice, Spain apparently, yelled. He untied the gag and tried to stop the blood, but it was no use.

"R-Romano... who did this?" Spain asked, crying because he knew Romano couln't be saved. Romano ued the last of his streanght to whisper.

"Veneziano... _ciao, Spagana. Ti amo._" He said before the world faded to black.

Spain watched as Romano's eyes closed for the last time.

"You will pay, Venezinano. You took Romano away from me." Spain said with a crazy glint in his eyes.


	2. Spain's Revenge

It's been 2 weeks since that damn Veneziano killed my Roma. In those 2 weeks, I have planned revenge.

It's time to put my plan in motion.

"Today, I'll avenge you Roma." I said as I walked in the conference room with a gun hidden in a bag that was supposedly my lunch. It was total chaos as usual. Germany looked like he was about to go crazy and yell at everyone, but I beat him to it. I took the gun out silently and shot it at the ceiling, looking down slightly. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at me, wide eyed.

"You probably don't know, but Romano is dead." I said in a loud voice, though not quite yelling. People gasped and began to whisper among each other. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, and everyone was quiet again. "He was murdered." More gasps. "He was murdered, by his own fucking brother." I said pointing the gun at Italy who stood up with a crazy and dark grin on his face.

"Well, you finally figured it out, eh tomato bastard?" He said, in a voice just like Romano's which threw me a bit. Germany looked at Italy with horror, as did many others. Even straight faced Japan looked scared.

"I've known since you did it! Roma said it with his last breath. I've been waiting to… _execute you publically._" Before anyone could move, I shot at Italy. It was a pretty good shot; it hit him right in his forehead. I shot 3 more times, all in his head.

He wobbled a bit, but before he fell down he said his last words. "It was worth it…" He said, dying right after that. Germany looked down at Italy then looked at me. Everyone else was frozen in their seats.

"Well, that's done. I should probably go too." I said, holding the gun to my head. "I don't want to live without Roma…" I said as I shot and everything turned black for one last time.

End.


End file.
